


Bells

by reynxx



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dynasty Warriors 6, Feels, M/M, Romance, ganling, inspired by Líng Tǒng's cutscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling Tong used to hate the sound of bells. It reminds him of a particular someone. A pirate, a blonde pirate. </p>
<p>The same blonde pirate that killed his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my FFn and also tumblr on 2014 (I think). I thought it would be great to put it here also. This was inspired by Ling Tong's Musou Mode cut scenes from Dynasty Warriors 6 (I've watched those scenes soooo many times), anyways this is an old fanfiction of mine. I hope you'll like it as much as I like writing it!

Ling Tong used to hate the sound of bells.

It reminds him of a particular someone. A pirate, a blonde pirate.  _The_ _same_ blonde pirate that killed his father. And he didn't know why the gods hate him so much,  _why_? Why must the same pirate—Gan Ning—joined Wu?! Why him from all the people in the world? That question was left unanswered.

"Like it or not Gan Ning is one of us now,"

No, no, no and no. Ling Tong will never ever accept that. He had to work with someone who killed his own father?  _Get along with him my ass_ , he thought to himself. He will never ever forgive him. It irritates him. His arrogant personality, his voice, his face, his smile, his scent, his hair, his build, his clothes, and those fucking bells— _everything_ , Ling Tong hates everything from him.

And don't forget how ignorant he is, that's what Ling Tong hates the most.

"Are you still mad about what happened to your dad?"

_Am I still mad? Oh, does he really have to ask this?_  Ling Tong wondered how un-guilty and heartless Gan Ning's statement. The pony tailed man had enough of cleaning after his mess. One thing that he really wants now was him to go far far away and never come back, ever.

Although Ling Tong was a little grateful that the blonde haired pirate helped him fought a few Wei soldiers, he still hates him.

"Ling Tong! You and I are going to have some fun in this battle!" the man with bells offered his hand to the pony tailed one.

  _Stupid, he thinks I forgave him after what happened last time._

 "...whatever."

And after Lu Meng's death, well, nothing pretty much changed,

"He won't have to deal with your boasting anymore." Ling Tong still mocks Gan Ning like always.

"...Ling Tong, I'm not in the mood."

_Not in the mood? That's new_. Ling Tong didn't care anyways. He didn't give a shit. But he felt something new though. Gan Ning always replied his taunts, but now, not in the mood? 

_Maybe he's not as heartless as I thought_ , Ling Tong thinks under the pouring rain.

_Just maybe._

Ling Tong started to like the sound of bells.

It calms him. It lets him know that the blonde pirate is nearby. The same blonde pirate that killed his father. Ling Tong starts to think that Gan Ning who killed his father joined Wu wasn't mere coincidence, it was fate. Though he didn't show it, he was actually happy.

"In the event of victory, I like you to make peace with Gan Ning."

That was Lu Xun’s request to Ling Tong.

Ling Tong had already considered this not long ago. Maybe it's time to be friends with him, or maybe they could develop something more—nah, Ling Tong still hates him.

"Hey, there's nothing to make peace over."

"You were always... skilled at hiding your emotions."

Hiding emotions, huh? It sounds like a little girl who's in love—not that Ling Tong is in love with Gan Ning, no.

"Yea, yea, if it's an order then I've got no choice—"

_Or maybe he is?_

"—your concern is appreciated, Lord Strategist."

Ling Tong and Gan Ning usually takes a stroll before battles—just the two of them—and this time they went to a nearby lake. The blonde pirate was skipping stone but Ling Tong on the other hand was lying down on the green grass.

"You know... it's been sunny days since I met you." Gan Ning threw another rock.

"Huh, really?" the chestnut haired man didn't move one inch, "Well my days sure has been busy, you know... the arguing and stuffs..." he trailed off, and a rock was thrown beside him, "Hey what the fuck—"

"—I’m serious you know," Gan Ning sighed deeply before throwing another rock, "I, uh... I'll always be there for you."

Ling Tong approached the blonde pirate and stood beside him, "Are you drunk?" he ran his fingers to Gan Ning's hair and tugged on those blonde threads, "You know we aren't supposed to drink before battles right?"

Gan Ning brushed away Ling Tong's hand, "I know, I know, I'm not drunk..." He stared deeply at Ling Tong's orbs before he looked away,

"It's just I... I felt like saying it now before it's too late."

"Hmm," Ling Tong hummed as he ran his fingers to his chestnut bangs, "Actually, I have something to tell you too."

"What?"

This is it. Ling Tong felt he should tell him right here, right now, no backing out.

"...let's save it for later."

Ling Tong hopped from his horse, "I told you to hold back!"

_I'm a coward—_

"Ha-ha..." Gan Ning's voice was hoarse, "When the old man died I finally realized... the pain of losing someone important, to fight with that burden," Ling Tong looked down listening to the pirate's words, "For all this time while feeling the same pain, you fought day after day..."

_—I should have told you sooner—_

"You are right!" Ling Tong cupped his hands on Gan Ning's cheeks, "And I’m going to use that pain and take it out on you! That's why..."

_—no, no, no, no—_

"Gan Ning!"

_—don't—_

Gan Ning's hands reached for Ling Tong's, "Ha..." he clenched Ling Tong's palm tight, "In your dreams..."

_—I don't want to lose you now._

Ling Tong missed the sound of bells.

It reminds him of a particular someone. A pirate, a blonde pirate. The same blonde pirate that killed his father. The same blonde pirate that was arrogant, hotheaded and ignorant.

The same blonde pirate who told him that he will always be there for him.

_Well bullshit._

You know what did bells remind Ling Tong of the most?

An _'I love you'_ that was never spoken.

 


End file.
